In the past, there have been numerous problems occasioned when one is required to check the presence or absence of gas under pressure in a container and to charge the container with gas when it does not contain a required amount of gas as determined by a pressure check. This invention is of a connector which includes a normally closed valve and a valve operator which is axially movable to open the valve when another pipe or a pressure checking device is connected to it.
In accordance with the foregoing, it is an object of this invention to provide an improved connector means which is especially adapted for interconnecting two pipes together or a pipe and a vessel with an appropriate fitting so that gas may be charged into the container through the pipe from a source and, when the charging is completed, gas will not escape; and wherein the invention provides a simple and effective means for testing and charging pressurized gaseous materials, such as are used in airconditioning and the like.
In accordance with the foregoing objects, the instant invention will now be described with reference to the accompanying drawings, in which: